my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunther Krause
---- Gunther Krause (グンサークロース, Gunsaa Kuroosu) is a German pro hero and a teacher at Drache Hero Academy. Born in the small town of Lützen, Germany, Gunther was a frail and sickly child growing up. Spending the majority of his first few years in and out of hospitals for several illnesses which would leave his body permenantly brittle and weak. Needing a crutch to walk around in elementary school. Even so, like many of his peers, Gunther held tightly to the dream of becoming a hero. This dream seeming like a less and less likely possibility as his fellow students discovered and learned to use their quirks as the grew. Gunther not even discovering his until his eight grade year, feeling the backlash of his power shattering his bones. Knowing he had no chance of entering the Hero coarse at Drache, Gunther applied for general studies with the intention of working his way up. Barely passing even the general studies exam, Gunther was happy just to have been allowed to attend. Spending his first two years in general studies before earning his way into class 3-B and from there working until he graduated in last place among the students of class 4-A. While passing the hero coarse of Drache itself is nothing to scoff at, Gunther felt let down by the low scores he'd received. His confidence raised only by his much more talented classmate, childhood friend, and high school sweetheart, Bernadette who convinced him to work as a side-kick to build his name and fight for his dream. He would take her advice, being taken on as a sidekick by a low-level pro hero. Through hard work and determination, Gunther would build a name for himself. As his reputation grew, so did his power as his quirk, Showboating, relied on the love and admiration of others to unleash its abilities to the fullest. Now the famous hero Übermensch, Gunther now sets at the 8th place hero in Germany. Appearance Personality History Gunther Krause was born in Lützen, Germany in the year 2197 to Jacob Krause and Karla Fritz. From the day he was brought into the world, it was clear to his parents that Gunther was a frail child. Needing to be transferred to a hospital in a larger town the day of his birth where he spent several weeks being monitored by doctors and nurses before he was finally returned to his worried parents. This would be the start of his troubled childhood, spending many weeks out of the year being treated for various illnesses and bone fractures as he grew up. Learning rather quickly he wasn't as durable as the other children around his small village but despite this, Gunther was never content to just sit to the side and do nothing. Much to his parent's dismay, Gunther would spend a great deal of his time trying to work his body into shape. His constant efforts amounting to little more than extra trips to the hospital to deal with whatever injuries his training inflicted onto him. Always wearing a cast or on crutches, the local child would make fun of Gunther for his frail and weak body. All of the children besides his childhood friend, Bernadette, the daughter of a family friend who was rather overprotective of Gunther. Something he saw as an annoyance as she would often force him to stop his training as to not let him push himself too hard. Even with the support of his good friend, Gunther would develop an inferiority complex from watching the other children begin to show their quirks while he himself hadn't figured out what his was yet. His feelings of inferiority multiplying when a doctor told him that he simply might not have one at all. Gunther refused to believe it but deep down inside he knew that was probably the case. That a weak body like his could never handle a quirk of any kind. This was a tough blow to Gunther who admired heroes and strived to be as cool and strong as they were someday as he knew that no matter how hard he worked, without a quirk he would never be a real hero. Gunther gave up his training once he entered middle school, realizing there was no point in continuing to hurt himself if he hadn't seen any results in all this time. Not even puberty helping to increase his muscle mass or durability. He was as frail as a flower and everyone around him knew it. Unable to join sports teams or rough house with the other boys as the teachers feared he'd be hurt. Again, his only comfort coming in the form of his childhood friend who never left his side even though it was obvious she was far more talented and stronger than he would ever be. It pained him greatly to hear the other girls tease her for always hanging around him to the point that he tried to push her away if not for her own good then so that he could sulk in his own self-pity alone. This worked, but only made Gunther feel terrible, acting like a jerk to the one person that had always been on his side just to try and prove to himself he was alone. He would spend the entirety of his seventh-grade year alone, going to from school to home, to doctors visits, to school, and on. Until his eight grade year in which he came upon of group of other students bullying Bernadette with the same cruel and mean words they'd said back when she would hang out with him. It was then that it all clicked, that he'd pushed her away for nothing. That even if she stopped being around him the fact that she ever was, to begin with, would continue to make her a target for the cruel jerks in their school. The only thing he'd done was make sure that she was just as alone as he was. Realizing that he wasn't alone, that he had someone who cared about him made him forget his inferiority complex for all but a moment, activating his quirk and transforming him into a hulking seven-foot-tall man as muscular as one could possibly be. The sight of him scared away the other children except for Bernadette who recognized him even in his unrecognizable form. With the promise to never say such hurtful things to her again, the two were reunited. Even to his day, Gunther doesn't understand why it was she didn't fight back against those bullies but doesn't ask as one shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. The two decided that they would both apply to Drache Hero Academy, as their high school of choice. Bernadette applying for their hero course and Gunther for their general studies as he didn't have the control of his quirk that would make such a feat as entering the hero course possible. Gunther was barely able to pass while Bernadette was able to enter her applied course with ease. Meaning that for the first time since their promise, they would go their separate ways. Gunther would work his hardest to improve in every way he could, eventually transferring into class 3-B his third year and reuniting with his childhood friend as a member of class 4-A the next year. His determination to reach his goals paying off even if he did graduate bottom of his class that year. Gunther would go on to work as a side-kick at a local hero agency in Munich, trying his best to stand out and gain recognition. It would be only a few years later that Gunther would gain enough recognition to become a rising star before becoming an independent hero. It would be the same year that he and Bernadette would marry and start their own Hero agency in Munich. While it wasn't much, to Gunther everything he now had was the accumulation of all the drive and hard work he had spent his entire life pushing himself toward. Only a few years later Gunther and Bernadette would conceive a child, healthy as a horse much to Gunther's relief. With a child in their lives, Gunther began to think about the future, not just his own or that of his family but of other children like his son who would no doubt struggle to become the best heroes they could be. Deciding to go back to school, he studied to achieve a teaching license and began to teach at multiple middle and high schools across Munich and neighboring cities before receiving a letter from Drache, asking him to teach a first-year class. Jumping at the chance to teach at the same school he had to overcome to make him who he was today, he accepted the offer and began his career as a teacher at Drache. A position he has held for over eight years now. Equipment Quirk & Abilities Physical & Mental Abilities Intelligence: Physical Strength: Endurance: Quirk Showboating (大威張り, Ooibar) is a transformation-type quirk which allows the user to transform their body into a much more powerful version of themselves. The user's entire body changing into a stronger, faster, and overall better version of who they were before its activation. Their strength, speed, durability, and endurance all increasing to some degree or another. The catch is that, as the name implies, this quirk requires an audience to activate. The power that can be achieved by the user directly relating to the number of people cheering the user on at any given time as though it were their very belief in the user that fuel's their strength. For every extra pair of eyes shining with admiration and awe for the user, their overall power is doubled from their starting power level. The exact limits of this power are unknown but the strain in causes the body is great, the user having to make sure not to surpass their own limits even if the pool of power granted to them would allow for even more incredible feats. The exact power in which the user may access fluctuating greatly as a fight goes on. As more eyes fall onto them and others become disinterested, seeing to it that the user must remain at the top of their game. A single mistake could see the fight turning against them, a domino effect as if the eyes watching begin to lose faith in the user in the slightest the amount of power the user is granted will decrease rapidly. Until more and more lose faith, and the user is left powerless. As with any hero, without the people they swear to protect, the user is nothing but a normal human being. It is only through the strength they lend that the user is able to fight on. While greatly diminished, the user is able to take on their heroic form when believing in themselves. However, while it allows the user to change their appearance to that of their hero form, their actual increase in abilities is so minuscule that it is barely worth mentioning. The toll such power takes on the body is a great one, the user's regular body taking the brunt of the backlash and as a result, is weak and feeble in their daily life to the point they are nearly unrecognizable to their heroic form. Relationships Brenadette Krause: Arnold Krause: Quotes Trivia Category:Males Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Teachers Category:Pro Heroes